When repairing panel damages on cars, and in particular damage resulting from collisions, it is important for the correct mounting of new parts as well as for the straightening of deformed parts that this be done so that correct final measurements are achieved. If this is not done the new panel parts will not fit well and the car may become skewed or unsymmetrical after the repair work.
In order to solve these problems it is known to mount in a frame, having in the shape of an inverted U, that part of the vehicle that is to be repaired. Measuring can than be done from opposite sides of the car to the vertical legs of the frame. Then if one side is damaged the opposite side can be straightened and new parts mounted symmetrical by measuring from the frame to both sides of the car body. This is particularly time consuming work. Not only does the man carrying out the repairs have to walk from side to side to make measurements but also usually the measuring frame will be in the way of the work itself. This is particularly the case if the work includes the straightening of the supporting parts of the car body when powerful pulling means must be arranged for pulling out the body of the car in order to pull out parts that have been pushed in in the collision. Since the measuring can not take place simultaneously with the straightening, the apparatus used for straightening must be demounted or removed in some way before the measuring frame is re-mounted and measuring can take place. Likewise the measuring frame has to be removed between straightening steps. Also the frame has to be moved repeatedly along the car body for measurements at different locations. In most cases this time consuming multi step method must be repeated a great number of times until correct positions are obtained. Furthermore the measuring frame requires, in order to function properly, an exactly centered mounting and a mounting such that its vertical legs are really vertical. Furthermore, of course the frame must be placed so that its plane is perpendicular to the length axis of the vehicle. This is normally achieved by mounting the measuring frame on a second frame that in turn is mounted to a so called straightening frame or bench on which the car is normally fixed during the repair work.
The repeated mounting and demounting of the measuring frame will wear on the fastening brackets increasing the risk of faulty mounting positions. The measuring frame, has to be light and slender to be possible to handle, and may also be easily bent or otherwise damaged in handling. Also there is the risk that the frame, when handled can damage the car body.
In view of the above problems there exist a need for a simple, easily handled method and apparatus for the securing of symmetry when repairing structural or panel damages on cars.